Yuuki no Harmony
Yuuki no Harmony (勇気のハーモニー , Yuuki no Harmony) là bài hát nhân vật của Shindou Takuto trong Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Bài hát này được hát bởi người chuyển âm cho cậu, Saiga Mitsuki. Thông tin *'Trình bày' : Shindou Takuto (Saiga Mitsuki) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ ': Mei *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' もっと遠くまで 勇気響かせて きっと守れる 疑わない 信じているよ 手に入れたのは前に進む力で 俺たちはまだ進化してる途中だ フィールドに流れる 光のライン それぞれのプレイ結ぶ 次のハーモニー 広く強く見渡せるように 揺るがない自分の目で 瞬間を奏でる 高い空の果てまで届く 明日さえ変えるパワー 負けない実力で響け 溢れるオモイが見せる自分の姿 間違ってないと今日も背中を押すよ 足りない部分も 全部掴んでいくさ 応援しあって生まれる 勇気のハーモニー 行こう目指す道の彼方へ 立ち上がる決意の目に 俺たちの輝き ずっと先もなくしたくない 大切なモノのために 真っ直ぐに進むと誓おう 広く強く見渡せるように 揺るがない自分の目で 瞬間を奏でる 高い空の果てまで届く 明日さえ変えるパワー 負けない実力で響け もっと遠くまで 勇気響かせて きっと守れる 大丈夫さ 立ち止まらずに もっと遠くまで 勇気響かせて きっと守れる 疑わない 信じているよ Romaji Motto tooku made yuuki hibikasete Kitto mamoreru utagawanai shinjite iru yo Te ni ireta no wa mae ni susumu chikara de Oretachi wa mada shinka shiteru tochuu da FIIRUDO ni nagareru hikari no RAIN Sorezore no PUREI musubu tsugi ni HAAMONII Hiroku tsuyoku miwataseru you ni Yuruganai jibun no me de shunkan wo kanaderu Takai sora no hate made todoku Ashita sae kaeru PAWAA makenai jitsuryoku de hibike Afureru OMOI ga miseru jibun no sugata Machigatte nai to kyou mo senaka wo osu yo Tarinai bubun mo zenbu tsukande iku sa ouen shiatte umareru yuuki no HAAMONII Ikou mezasu michi no kanata e Tachiagaru ketsui no me ni oretachi no kagayaki Zutto saki mo nakushitakunai Taisetsu na MONO no tame ni massugu ni susumu to chikaou Hiroku tsuyoku miwataseru you ni Yuruganai jibun no me de shunkan wo kanaderu Takai sora no hate made todoku Ashita sae kaeru PAWAA makenai jitsuryoku de hibike Motto tooku made yuuki hibikasete Kitto mamoreru daijoubu sa tachi tomarazu ni Motto tooku made yuuki hibikasete Kitto mamoreru utagawanai shinjite iru yo Tiếng Anh Resonate courage to farther distances I can surely protect it, I don’t doubt it, I believe in it I’ve obtained the power to move on forward We’re still in the middle of evolving The line of light flowing onto the field Connects all of our plays to the next harmony To see through everything strongly My unwavering eyes will play out this moment It’ll reach the high ends of the sky The power to change tomorrow, resonate it with real, unrelinquishing power The overflowing feelings show myself I’ll push your back today too, telling you that you aren’t wrong I’ll grasp everything including what I’m lacking This harmony of courage born from our cheers of support Let’s go and aim for the far lengths of the path In our eyes is our resolution, our radiance I hope we never lose it For those that are precious to us, let’s vow to keep moving straight forward To see through everything strongly My unwavering eyes will play out this moment It’ll reach the high ends of the sky The power to change tomorrow, resonate it with real, unrelinquishing power Resonate courage to farther distances I can surely protect it, it’s all right, don’t stop Resonate courage to farther distances I can surely protect it, I don’t doubt it, I believe in it Tiếng Việt Kết hợp lòng can đảm lại với nhau để ta có thể tiến xa hơn Tôi chắc chắn có thể bảo vệ nó, vì tôi có sự tin tưởng và không một chút nghi ngờ Tôi đã đạt được sức mạnh để giúp tôi tiến về phía trước Chúng ta vẫn còn ở giữa dòng chảy của những khả năng kỳ diệu Dòng ánh sáng ấy chảy vào sân Kết nối và đưa chúng ta đến với sự hòa hợp tiếp theo Nhìn thấy những dòng sức mạnh đó Bạn có thể thấy được giây phút ấy trong đôi mắt kiên định của tôi Và chạm đến nơi cao nhất của bầu trời kia Sức mạnh để thay đổi ngày mai, kết hợp với sự thật , một sức mạnh bám chặt lấy cơ thể Những cảm xúc tràn đầy đã cho tôi thấy Hôm nay là lúc tôi sẽ đưa bạn trở lại, tôi sẽ nói cho bạn biết bạn không hề sai Tôi sẽ nắm bắt tất cả mọi dù cho có thiếu sót Sự kết hợp của những sự can đảm đã sinh ra từ sự hỗ trợ, từ sự cổ vũ mà họ dành cho ta Trong mắt chúng ta , mọi thứ đều có thể giải quyết, ánh sáng của chúng ta sẽ tỏa đi khắp mọi nơi Hãy tiếp tục bước và đặt ra những mục tiêu trên con đường của mình Tôi mong rằng chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ đánh mất nó Đối với những người mà chúng ta yêu quý, hãy cứ tiếp tục tiến về phía trước như lời mình đã hứa Nhìn thấy những dòng sức mạnh đó Bạn có thể thấy được giây phút ấy trong đôi mắt kiên định của tôi Và chạm đến nơi cao nhất của bầu trời kia Sức mạnh để thay đổi ngày mai, kết hợp với sự thật , một sức mạnh Kết hợp lòng can đảm lại với nhau để ta có thể tiến xa hơn Tôi chắc chắn có thể bảo vệ nó, sẽ ổn thôi vậy nên không cần dừng lại Kết hợp lòng can đảm lại với nhau để ta có thể tiến xa hơn Tôi chắc chắn có thể bảo vệ nó, vì tôi có sự tin tưởng và không một chút nghi ngờ Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO